Heroine Quest 22
<--Heroine Quest 21~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 23--> ---- Chapter 22: Frozen World Cost to Start: 4 Stamina Group Bonus: Rufa: +40 HP Location: Polar Glacier Enemies Encountered: Relaxed Slime, Frost Mage, Barbarian, Marauder, Northern Giant, Frozen Knight Objective: Explore the Northern Glacier Reward: Unlock Polar Glacier, 2 Ice Stone, 1 Blue Pill, 1 Cleanser ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Player/Events are in black, unless specifically different. Gilbert the Merchant is in orange, Enemies are in red. ---- Leemo: You guys are leaving already? Wait, let me go change... I want to go too..." Rufa: "Leemo! The northern glacier is another extremely harsh environment. It would be unwise to go in your current condition." "You really need to rest right now. We'll take you there next time. I promise!" Leemo: "Okay, fine... I will get myself ready for next time! Stay safe. ~~ Enter Polar Glacier ~~ Gabe: "Wow! It's you guys! What a coincidence!" #"It's nice to see someone you know in a harsh place like this." #"Coincidence? I smell something fishy here." #"How did you get all the way up here?" #Gabe: "Seeing your ship on the sea is the real coincidence. Out of curiosity, I just followed you guys with my boat after that." #Gabe: "Okay, fine. I admit I followed you guys half way on the sea." #Gabe: "Okay, fine. I admit I followed you guys half way on the sea." Gabe: "Seeing your ship on the sea is the real coincidence. Out of curiosity, I just followed you guys with my boat after that." "It's probably too difficult for me to advance beyond this point by myself though. Mind if I tag along?" Rufa: "Sure thing, uncle Gabe! Be careful not to get near the heat of battle, though." Gabe: "Heh heh! Don't worry about me. I am quite the expert at keeping a good distance from danger!" Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Relaxed Slime Move to the Red Tile: Rufa: "Wow! That's such a beautiful blue gem! Or is that a crystal?" Gabe: "It's a rare Ice Stone. A big chunk like this is worth a lot of money on the market. I personally know some swordsmiths who make these into frost blades." Event: "You discover a big chunk of Ice Stone underneath a series of natural ice crystals. How do you want to retrieve it?" #Retrieve it with your own hands" #Ask Uncle Gabe to help #"You got the Ice Stone all right... but your hands..." Someone in the group is Frostbitten! #"Uncle Gabe retrieves the Ice Stone successfully, but topples an ice spike to fall on you!" -225 HP Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Frost Mage Gabe: "You guys plan to go to the other side? That means entering Pisces Clan's territory." Rufa: "Yeah, that's part of the plan." Gabe: "Uhh...okay, it's going to be fun jumping over those floating ice." Move to the Red Tile: Event: "The bridge has shattered into many pieces of floating ice. How should we get across?" #Move as quickly as possible #Move steadily #You slipped and fell into the freezing water! Someone in the group is Wet! -50HP #When you got to the half way point, you realized all the other ice platforms had floated away. You had to wait for the icy platforms to slowly float back. -2 Stamina Gabe: "Phew! I guess my luck hasn't betrayed me! Hah Hah!" Move to the Yellow Tile: Barbarian: "What do you warm bloods want here? Go back to your cozy green woods!" Rufa: "We have no intention to disturb your people or tribe. We are just passing by." Barbarian: "Bah, Excuses! That's why I hate talking with warm bloods!" Fight: Barbarian Barbarian: "Oww!" Move to the Yellow Tile: Marauder: "Hey! You think you can just leave like that after hurting my soldier?" Gabe: "We know this is your clan territory, but we are just pass by. Don't you think that's being a little unreasonable?" Marauder: "We got enough problems to worry about right now. Mind your own business and stay away from here! Or I'll make you!" Fight: Marauder Barbarian: "Captain, we just gonna let those warm bloods go?" Marauder: "Didn't you hear which direction they went? It's really bad luck for them to go that way." Barbarian: "A superb plan, captain! He is not in a good mood right now. Guess the frost wolves will have some bones to chew on tonight." Move to the Yellow Tile: : This blizzard seems to be getting worse...eh? What's that giant shadow?" ???: "Wooaaaahhhh!!!" Gabe: "Woah! This guy is HUGE!" Rufa: "That must be a giant of the Pisces Clan." Fight: Northern Giant Gabe: "Phew...I need to catch my breath in this igloo first. You guys go on without me." Rufa: "Okay, it shouldn't take long before we finish visiting that lake. We'll meet you up here on our way back." Move to the Destination Tile: Event: ???: "?!" #"..........." #"Aha! Looks like Uncle Gabe used up his luck back there." #"I knew following Rufa is the right thing to do." #Rufa:"..........." #Rufa: "Hmmm? What do you mean...?" #Rufa: "..........." Frozen Knight: ".........." Rufa: "?! Another armored knight?" Fight: Frozen Knight Rufa: (It's obvious he didn't want to hurt us...Is she just trying to protect the blue haired woman?) Marauder: "Saint Sofi! Forgive my late arrival!" Saint Sofi: "What do you want here?" Rufa: "S...Sorry, we don't mean to disturb anything. We are just adventuring." Saint Sofi: "So, you guys are adventurers... Our clan is going through our own complications right now. That tension might've provoked unnecessary aggressions. I apologize if my people have offended you." Rufa: "Thank you for your understanding. We are equally sorry for our intrusion. Please excuse us." Marauder: "Saint Sofi! We are just gonna let them go like that?" Saint Sofi: "Your men probably started the first fight, right? Even if we wanted to stop them, can you stop them?" Marauder: "P...Please forgive my incompetence!" Quest Complete! Gabe: "You guys are finally back! Did I miss anything?" #"We saw the saint of the Pisces Clan and a frost armor knight." #"Heh Heh! Nothing, what could you have missed?" #"You know saints of the Pisces Clan swim naked?" #Gabe: "You guys saw the saint? No wonder their warriors kept wanting to keep us out. The saint is the most powerful person in their clan." #Gabe: "Is that so? Then why are you smiling?" #Gabe: "Really? That reminds me of something. I heard once the males in the Pisces Clan become adults, their eyes start to deteriorate to the point of blindness. If that rumor is true, it's no wonder their saint swims naked." Gabe: "...And I heard that the saints of the Pisces Clan are all extremely beautiful..." "So...did you guys drop or miss anything back there? I think it's better to go back there and check." Rufa: "Un...Uncle Gabe!" Gabe: "Hah hah hah! I am just kidding! Just kidding......" Category:Adventure Category:Heroine Quests Category:Polar Glacier